


Joy to the World

by shrodingers



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is Baby, Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Book 3: Fire, Humor, Lesbian Mai (Avatar), Lesbian Ty Lee (Avatar), Multi, Queer Aang (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar) Being An Idiot, Some Swearing, Toph is a badass, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, but also being a fucking genius, but overall good ol-fashioned fun, feminists katara and suki, or my terrible attempts at it, the gaang being regular kids for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrodingers/pseuds/shrodingers
Summary: "Sokka quit asking me whether I can freeze your boomerang!""Tell that to the jerkbender who likes to light his swords on fire!"Or, the untold stories of how the Gaang like to spend their downtime.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai & The Gaang & Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, suki & katara
Kudos: 44





	Joy to the World

**Author's Note:**

> um, hey. welcome to this little fic, starring the gaang! in this fic, you'll see:  
> \- mai and ty lee joining them  
> \- the gaang relaxing and having fun (just after the boiling rock episode)  
> \- queer characters (because let's face it, most of them are)  
> \- my sad attempts at humor to the point where this reads like a crackfic  
> \- national languages being used, e.g. fire nation, earth kingdom  
> \- laughing in the face of bigotry and toxic masculinity  
> \- loving, healthy relationships!! 
> 
> I think that's it, and without further ado, let's get to the fic!

It was nearly the 800th time that Sokka had approached her that morning.

He wasn't even subtle about it, too. He stood out against the trees, rocks, and pillars of the now-ruined Air Temple. At one point, Aang asked what he was doing and whether he could join him. It had resulted in a lot of shushing and shoving, which led to a disgruntled Aang stomping away. 

But she wasn't going to do it. As much as she loved her big brother, Katara wasn't going to entertain his idea. It was dangerous, and frankly, ridiculous. 𝘔𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘫𝘰𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, she thought as she began to mend Toph's shirt. Tui and La, he was going to be the death of her, and she had her friends as her sole witness.

After a failed attempt of trying to sneak up on her while she was practicing her bending, she decided that she had had enough of his schemes. 

"Give it up Sokka, I'm not going to do it." 

"B-but you didn't even know what I was going to ask!" sputtered Sokka. 

"Save it. I already know that my answer is a firm no." 

"Tipsinartok," Sokka grumbled in Southern Water Tribe as he stormed off to possibly rant about it to Teo or Suki, or just anyone who would actually listen to him. She often told him that acting would be a good career path to soothe his dramatic nerves. This had often been followed-up with a "Shut up, Katara!" 

Chuckling to herself, she turned around to the fountain. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, feeling the water pump through her veins. When she opened them, a wall of water rose above her. 

!! 

"Katara, please," Sokka begged as she poked at her food. Zuko looked up from his spot, curiously glancing between the two of them. She narrowed her eyes, and the next thing she knew, Zuko was spluttering in the fountain, cursing. Oops.

Trying her hardest not to grin, she turned back to Sokka. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" 

Rolling his eyes, he muttered something about 'stupid magic' and said: "I was trying to convince you about... you know!" 

"Know what?" asked Hakoda as he sat down next to Sokka. "Is there something I have to be worried about?" 

"Nothing Dad, Sokka's just being an idiot as usual." 

"An idiot who got Dad out of Boiling Rock! And mastered the art of swordsmanship! And knew about the Day of Black Sun! And-" 

"That's enough Sokka, I think we both know how smart you really are," said Hakoda, whilst Katara murmured "arnaluk" under her breath. 

"Why you little-" 

"Kids, kids, enough! Whatever you two are squabbling about, you can work it out!" exclaimed Hakoda, as Suki pulled Sokka off Katara. 

"It's Katara's fault! She doesn't want to do what I've been telling her to do!" 

"Excuse me?! Sokka, I am NOT your slave! Don't expect me to use my 'bending magic' to do your ridiculous task!" 

"Well, if you won't help me, then I'll go find someone else to do my so-called 'ridiculous task'!" 

"Fine!" 

"Fine!" 

The two of them stomped off in opposite directions, with Suki going in Sokka's direction. Probably to calm him down or talk him out of it. Maybe it was both. Along the way, she heard Aang ask Zuko why he was walking around without his tunic. Katara tried her best not to send an icicle blast their way.

!! 

"Katara, I have decided to forgive you for your harsh outburst-" 

As soon as Katara gathered her waterskin, Sokka held up his hand. "And I have then decided to allow you to help me out in my task."

"For the last time Sokka, freezing your boomerang just so you can fight better isn't a task!" exclaimed a frustrated Katara.

"Excuse me?? Tell that to the jerkbender over there who likes to light his fucking swords on fire for pure shits and giggles!" shrieked Sokka, gesturing to the jerkbender in question. 

"Um, the jerkbender can hear you, you know," said Zuko, whilst sharpening his Dao swords. 

"Shut up, jerkbender! As I was saying, I think that with my new icy boomerang, it would be a cool technique to win a fight! Pun definitely intended." 

"Katara huffed. "Fine, but don't blame me if this doesn't work." 

"Of course I'll blame you, you're my little sister! You're the one who agreed to this, so-" 

"Just shut up and give me your stupid boomerang!" 

!! 

"Go, Sokka!" cheered Suki and Hakoda, whilst Sokka narrowly ducked Zuko's swords. 

Nearly everyone had gathered to watch the duel. Aang was supposed to practice his water-bending, but it was only a few minutes before he was spotted chanting along with Toph and the Duke. 

"Woohoo, let's go, Sparky!" Toph chanted, waving a hand-made banner in the air. 

Katara only watched as Zuko effortlessly flipped out of the way when Sokka lunged at him. Steely-eyed, he ducked, attacking his knees. Gathering her waterskin, she got up, only to be stopped by Toph.

"Let me go, Toph! He might be badly injured!" 

"Sugar Queen, you're adorable. But look, Snoozles can handle it. Sparky's not going to hurt him, at least not intentionally." 

Grumbling to herself, she sat down, glaring at Zuko the whole time. Toph chuckled. 

Sokka smirked as he unleashed his 'secret weapon'. "Boomerang 2.0, attack!" he howled, as he threw it. However, the boomerang simply fell to the ground with a sad 𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘯𝘬. 

All cheering stopped. Sokka looked at his boomerang in shock as he gathered it in his arms. 

"Katara, why? Why would you let me go through with this stupid plan?" he wailed, whilst Toph and the others were on the floor wheezing. 

"Oh dear," muttered Hakoda, as he rushed to Sokka's side, Suki in tow. 

Zuko just looked clueless as Sokka started to throw a tantrum. Shaking his head, he muttered "โง่ น้ำ แซ่ พี่-น้อง" as he headed off to clean up. 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is what happens when you daydream too much
> 
> some translations:  
> Sokka's complaining: "Funny"  
> Katara's muttering: "bitch"  
> Zuko's grumbling: "stupid water tribe siblings"
> 
> atla is made up of many asian cultures, so I decided to incorporate some of them in this fic. I am not an expert, so do correct me if I make a mistake, thanks!


End file.
